dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive50
For Melinda Kedric's Home Link To Kedric's Apartment "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 23:28, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Mark's escaping! Prince Castle/East Wing/Mark's Room. Jewel would leave to go get Ash. Feel free to post. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:02, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Soph... Is back! So, the wedding is planned for when, exactly? I may have forgotten and can't seem to find the week that it's planned for. Maybe, can we start next week? I'll let Soph know. Mal and Melinda Well those were interesting RPs. :P Can't wait to see the journal entries from Melinda. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Same to you! So I figured for this week... we'll have the family dinner RP. I was gonna send Emma an owl (I'll do that tomorrow) with an invite. :P Also, I figured Hope would be going back to work (it's been about six months since she lost her baby.) And I thought maybe we could do another Hope/Ferlen RP...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:57, January 3, 2016 (UTC) For Elle Oops, totally forgot about this. xD And yeah, I'll start looking for pics tomorrow. When it's not 12:15am. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:16, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Oh dear... Elle got stuck with Sarah as a mentor XD I've never done this before, so...how would you like to go about it? Happy New Year! 19:01, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Since you seem to be on... Did you want to do Hope/Ferlen? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:37, January 3, 2016 (UTC) This doesn't look good... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 00:58, January 4, 2016 (UTC) oisgdsohgasdekADG That's basically how I feel right now. :P Charity's ridiculously conflicted. On one hand, she wants to go straight to Willa, tell her to stay the hell away from her sister and to not show her face around the castle again. On the other hand... she wants to tell Ash before she does something like that... but she also wants to fight her own battles. On the other hand... she wants to trust Melinda, and believe that maybe Melinda would be good for Willa. But on the other hand.... she can just picture Melinda going up to Willa and be like "yep, she bought it, hook line and sinker. My sister's wrapped around my little finger, we'll get whatever we want now." glijsOSKOFIIDJGOIDSHG This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:15, January 4, 2016 (UTC) This Can't Be Good... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 02:58, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Auror Offices So...do recent hires get their own offices? Or do they wait a while? I don't actually know how that part works XD 13:51, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Dates For the last several summers, we've done four weeks. :P And I've had the expansion planned for four for a long time. (That's a lot of four/for's xD) I know the thing about school getting done in May is weird... but pushing school to be ten weeks, and having summer be three... I mean, no one posts on classes after like week seven or eight, y'know? Sort of feels like beating a dead horse. Even though the expansion won't be quite over, we've always opened up the carriages during week 4 of summer, and then started the feast the next week. And that's still the plan. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:49, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Redemption for Willa A thought that went through my head. If Melinda fainted/had a dizzy spell in front of Willa... and Willa brought her to Charity... that would go a long way in her favor. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:38, January 6, 2016 (UTC) RP Sure, that sounds great :D I think it's your post on the Prince Castle by the way (I think, I may be wrong) :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:33, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Hospital Will do, thanks. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:54, January 6, 2016 (UTC) RPs? I don't have to work today. :P Any RPs you wanna do? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:28, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Wedding Maybe, can we start RPing the wedding around this weekend in OOC? Thanks! Expansion Answers Ineffective. This is a different strain of Scrofungulus than the Healers have dealt with... but the initial symptoms are the same. The previous antidote only works for the original strain... so it doesn't do anything for the symptoms. Like getting a shot for the wrong strain of the flu. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:31, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :You read it on my St. Mungo's/AI info sheet that I passed around awhile back. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:33, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Did you forget To hit publish? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:23, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Notifying Mal Would Ash/Melinda (or just Ash) stop by the Richards house on their way back? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:40, January 7, 2016 (UTC) For Melinda Yikes!! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:30, January 9, 2016 (UTC) "Say what you wanna say, and let the words fall out." Brave, Sara Bareilles This Can't Be Good... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 16:22, January 10, 2016 (UTC) If you're around... It's your post on Black House. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:14, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :So, I figure Charity (and most of the Healers) are working nearly round-the-clock. So if Ash wants to come in to see Charity or something... or if you wanna RP Melinda's third-stage infection....? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:08, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::She probably would... but I think also that she would secretly hope that Melinda would be that one case that would pull through. :P And if you wanna wait til tomorrow, that's fine. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:11, January 10, 2016 (UTC) That's a good question... I guess... they'd be allowed to go home (if they can find time to go home), since they're letting family members who bring in patients go home. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:21, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Healer Personnel I assume you're doing this so that there's one Healer/floor for the expansion? But that's not how I saw it. I don't want to limit people based on one Healer/floor if they want to RP with a Healer. So... there won't be specific assignments. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:32, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :I think this is one of those times where you're sort of hindered by not being in chat. "Hey, who has a Healer?" is a common question... and with so many of them now, usually people are able to get to the RP pretty quick without too much falling through the cracks. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:00, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Re Sure. :) Jenelle is kinda moody right now though, to say the least, so I can't say she will be completely nice, but I'm still down for the roleplay. Who first? Question Do we start adding patients up to the third floor? Stranger things are starting to begin... RPs Well, I guess while I was out running errands and working, Melinda wound up in the hospital. :P Any other RPs you wanted to do? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:43, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Given how everything is going.... I mean, we could RP Melinda and Hope. Mal's also in stage one, and she might owl Melinda, if she can sneak it, but that's not really an RP. Regan is staying at Lil Bundles while Hope's at the hospital round the clock. So we could do Rose/Regan there? Or we could do Alden/Arthur...? Ckohrs0221 (talk) 20:49, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I thought about the possibility of Hope asking Ferlen to take Regan. She'd feel bad... but I could see her maybe doing it. So we could RP that-- not necessarily her asking him (though we could?) but Rose/Regan at the Black House. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:55, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Posted at Black House. :) And since Ash didn't get taken hostage... we can do other RPs with him maybe tomorrow :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:06, January 11, 2016 (UTC) For Elle and Melinda Houston we've had a problem... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 16:03, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Spoilers. :P She gets worse tomorrow/tonight (since I'll probably update this evening, because UTC time). I was planning on her owling Melinda again. I think that her Dad wouldn't let her go to St. Mungo's, because that's a magical place. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:34, January 12, 2016 (UTC) 'Allo Hey hey hey, my friend! It's Moon. Haven't been on DARP at all recently so just wanted to say hi. It's surprising seeing a wave of new people and seeing old people slowly go or stick around. Well, when you see this, just message me back and maybe we can have a chat. MoonlitCastle (talk) 21:24, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ALL the owls! :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:30, January 13, 2016 (UTC) It's fine :) You can take the RP! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:23, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Answers On the Patient List blog, I'm just writing "DECEASED" next to the name-- in all caps. I think it stands out well enough against everything else. I was gonna put a strike through his name on the 2nd floor. I don't think we need to open up the spot-- I could see that getting really confusing, really fast. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:05, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ....... *headdesk* Yeah. THAT'S just what we need. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:28, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Owls Seraph & Co I just got an idea! However, it depends on whether or not you wanna go with it. :P Sooo, I was thinking of having either and assistant or intern corner, depending on which is more comfortable. I know there's a lot of dead characters on the wiki, but you can handle most of them. :P This can't be good... not good at all "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 01:37, January 14, 2016 (UTC) I was just wondering... Does Jac pine over Renee? 13:38, January 14, 2016 (UTC) *wails about forbidden love* Okay then :P 15:01, January 14, 2016 (UTC) For Melinda ::: RE:Owl This isn't looking good... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:32, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Owls This above all else...to thine own self be true. 07:02, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Unicorn Hair I wasn't planning on it having any effect. I gave Carn a long list of healing herbs, both Magical and Non-magical. I think Unicorn Horn was on there, but not necessarily the tail. Charity did that more to just help Melinda feel more at peace. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:43, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Jamie's Bar and Grille I'm kind of leaning toward killing Jamie Gayle off, and since her shop is a Prince holding I was wondering if you wanted to put your two cents in on if the place sticks around or not :P 22:53, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Owls This above all else...to thine own self be true. 07:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away." One Call Away, Charlie Puth Failure was not an option... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 13:29, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Things keep getting worse... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 16:25, January 17, 2016 (UTC) A sigh of relief... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:58, January 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Posted :) "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 14:48, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Afk for a bit Chores to do :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:30, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Something for you to see User blog:Ckohrs0221/A Thank You of Epi(demi)c Proportion Thank you so much for all your hard work!!! ALSO.... I have to help my grandma on Wednesday/Thursday... possibly Friday. So I might not be as active those days this week. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:48, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Prefects I'm in charge of updating the Prefects page this term again, and I couldn't tell if you have already picked them, or not, I don't see it, but I might have missed something. If it isn't too much of an issue, if you could let me know when you pick them and who they are, that would be great. :D Failure was not an option... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 17:54, January 19, 2016 (UTC) A sigh of relief ...he gets released today, and I'm too impatient to wait for Lilly come on and let you know, since I'm leaving in like an hour or two, and I won't be overly active the next few days. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:03, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Apologies, for the late response, I'm at school, so I'm all over the place, in terms of internet access. :/ Thanks! I really wasn't sure if people would like it or not, and would just find it dumb. >.< I'm cool with the QC/Prefects idea, and I suppose you could do it, since I'm pretty packed this week, schedule-wise, with rehearsals and studying for finals, and I already have two pages I have to keep updated. :P Heading Out I've got a lovely four-hour drive ahead of me. :P We'll see how much I'm able to get on the next few days. It might be sporadic... it might be more than that. I really have no idea. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:09, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Intern Go for it. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:31, January 20, 2016 (UTC) RPs started Hope would like to speak with Emily in her office. And Mal wants to make sure Melinda didn't die. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:02, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:Templates You said a lot of things that I don't really understand/fully comprehend. I don't really speak code. You do what you want. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:45, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Fltting in and out With my grandma for right now. She looks great, and the procedure went fine. :) Any RPs you can think to do? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:55, January 20, 2016 (UTC) A reasonable end I think that was fine. :) I'm still stuck here at the hospital, but I think my grandma is itching to go more than I am. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:40, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure with Rose/Regan. I'll think about it overnight I guess. Have fun with your guys! I'm not sure how much I'll be on tomorrow... since I'll mostly be helping my grandma with stuff. Today is the hospital day... the rest of it is at home, helping her. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:43, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Got 'er approved! Do you want to roleplay her and Seraph? Prefects/Quidditch Captain Template Hey! Sorry, I didn't reply earlier, because I was on my phone, and I was trying to get as many posts with Emma in as I possibly could. :P Anyways, thanks for doing that! I looked at it, and I think I got it. :) Because why not? :P I started a Hope and Ferlen RP, a Rose and Regan RP and there's a Rose/Regan story in my sandbox as well. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:04, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Nora and Kate I'm 99.9% sure this is still Scrofungulus (but timezoneshave been causing problems), just fyi :) 13:18, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: The interview would be fun. Won't be around tomorrow At least, not that I'm anticipating, between travelling home, and spending time with my boyfriend. I'll be around later in the evening, but you usually aren't on, then. :P So if I don't see you before Monday.... that's why. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Classes Thanks :) 13:52, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Baby Shower Invite! Kimi's baby is born! :D I don't quite know how to process that yet, but I did remember that we said ages ago about doing a baby shower...I decided that it isn't too late so I just went ahead and organized one anyway :D I couldn't be bothered to do separate invites by the way, and this applies to any of your characters that might possible come. Kimi November invites Elle Dane/Ash Prince/Emily Smith to join her, along with friends and family, to welcome to the world: Jasmine-Hope November-Shane The event takes place all this week (OOC. I'm too lazy to work out the date) in Kimi's apartment. Feel free to bring snacks and gifts, pop in any time you like during the day, there's no set time. ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:47, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Because Melinda's birthday is today, and Hogwarts opens tomorrow... and Charity wouldn't forget :P You can decide where it is that she got them-- the train, on her birthday, or at Hogwarts. But I won't see another diary entry from Melinda about the family forgetting her birthday. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:29, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Focusing on Hogwarts or Forgetting to Post? I figure Rose/Regan could be done, but Hope/Ferlen? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:49, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Rose and Regan I agree, that seemed like a natural place to stop. Part of me wants to find another scenario to write... another part of me thinks we should leave something to the imagination for when they actually get older. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:35, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Haha, yeah, I'm sure it won't. The way you've portrayed her in the sandbox, she comes off as a little Huffle-dor. Mostly Hufflepuff-y, with a streak or two of Gryffindor. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:42, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Like Melinda, I think Regan walks a fine line between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I think she'll be something of a Hatstall. Or maybe that's just because I'm so stumped. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:55, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :They certainly compliment each other. :P A tiny part of me wants Regan sorted into Slytherin, because I know it would probably give Hope a minor heart attack at first. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:08, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Hufflepuff is definitely where I saw her, too. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:12, January 26, 2016 (UTC) No Support for Charity? Ash doesn't support her with the Kedric thing... Emily's calling her horrible names... :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:53, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Lol, at one time you suggested turning Charity/Emily into a mentor/mentee relationship. If Emily doesn't care what Charity thinks of her... that'll make it a lot harder xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:59, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah.... :/ I'm not used to people not liking Charity. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:07, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :I can see how in their earlier interactions, Charity came off as a spoiled rich girl. Just not with Kedric. *sigh*.... if Emily knew her back before she got married... xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:11, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Hiiii! I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna RP Arthur and Sofia? They have this really cute friendship and just asdfghjkl <3 :P Ladies Night I'm fine with it, but I'd prefer you to wait until Week 3, since Quidditch will start Week 2, and I'd rather not have two minor events running at the same time. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:03, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Something tells me... Charity needs to have a conversation with Melinda about consent. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:30, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, wouldn't it be great if life were just that scripted? xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:34, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Wow, I didn't realize it was quite that bad with her. She thinks she's immortal? 20:40, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :Lol I suppose so. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:51, January 27, 2016 (UTC) St. Mungo's Omnoms and I kind of forgot about it XD would you mind posting when you get the chance? Thanks ^_^ 23:52, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Would've been ten But Steve's working hard not to show pro-Ravenclaw bias :P. Alex Jiskran 00:45, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi! :D I probably wouldn't have seen that post of Emily's if you hadn't told me, so thanks for letting me know :D I'd definitely love to RP them, but it probably should wait until this Kedric/Kimi one is done since I have no idea what direction it's going in xD Thanks :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:38, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Edit: Just wanted to say that the RP ended so I posted back in the Apartment :) xx ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:13, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Alexa became... Ariana Attaway. I talked to Jisk a few weeks ago to see if he was interested in making Alden and Arthur's younger sister. Since Alexa was a little too close to his own name, Jisk asked if we could rename her to something different, and Ariana she became. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:24, January 30, 2016 (UTC) For Arthur